Reunited
by ArtemisCinders07
Summary: Queen Channary of Luna has had misery and depression ever since the love of her life, Princess Selene was cut out of her arms by infidels over 13 years ago. Lihn Cinder works as a mechanic to pay off her debt to her adoptive parents. When Channary learns that Selene is alive and well and Cinder learns of her true status, both have to overcome the obstacles and stereotypes in life.
1. Dianan Crystal

Queen Channary walked frantically through the halls of the Grand Palace of Artemisia. The covenant Dianan Crystal was pulsing, meaning it was getting ready to show the entire galaxy what the next year in terms of the countries and meaningful people throughout the galaxy. For the past thirteen years, Channary had hoped the Dianan Crystal would tell her something, anything about her love. The love she lost thirteen years ago when infidels coming after her did something that, still to this day she cannot fathom. They took her, her love, her life, her pure existence, her Selene.

Queen Channary led the way down the hall. Princess Levana knew her sister as a very good person, but that fatal day years ago, turned her into someone who did only what she had to do in a way. She never smiled anymore, she never laughed anymore, she never had happiness anymore, and all she had was this blank expression on her face that she put on so no one would really know how she felt. Levana watched as her older sister's long brunette hair swished back and forth on her back. She heard her sister's footstep rhythmically clap on the floors of the Grand Palace with her high heels. She heard her sister's breathing, deeply and heavy. She smelled the sweat coming off of Channary's face. Levana tasted the sweet adrenaline in her mouth, as she too wanted her niece Selene back home. Levana took one better look at Channary as she entered the Diana room which held the Dianan Crystal. And she saw the girl she once knew become desperate, every year during this time.

They reached the end of the hallway and entered the Diana room. There were news camera's everywhere, while the Lunar Royal family was being announced. The camera's during this time was the only time that Luna was shown. Luna was made to show the galaxy the future in which the Dianan Crystal due to the fact that initially Lunars came from Earthens. Channary entered first, followed by Princesses Levana and Levana's stepdaughter Winter. The Lunar Royal family looking their absolute best stood there. Channary herself looking desperately at the Dianan Crystal, as the pulsing intensified. Channary ordered the people to sit. And the waiting began.

After a couple of seconds, the crystal's pulsing caused everything to go black. The camera's attending, sending the feed throughout the galaxy, focused their cameras more thoroughly. The show began.

The Dianan Crystal showed lots of things. Good crops on earthen nations, mining will be fantastic throughout the asteroid belt this year, and there would be a good year with lots of sun for the inner planets, and the outer planets will be safe too. There would be no asteroids hitting Luna this year, which Levana and Winter smiled about. However Channary didn't care about it. Even if it meant something for Luna. All she wanted was Selene back. The pulsing began to die out, and that meant it was almost over. Another year without Selene? Channary couldn't think about it. All it meant was another year of misery, heartbreak, and sadness. Channary was about to get up and leave because it meant it was over. But it's not the last thing the Dianan Crystal showed.

"Mama" a child called out.

Channary thought the voice sounded familiar, but shrugged it off as a child present in the room.

"Mama" the voice said again.

Looking up, the Dianan Crystal showed Selene. Channary gasped at her daughter, tears filling her eyes.

"Mama, don't give up" Selene was saying.

The video of Selene was evolving; she was growing for each year she was gone until she looked the rightful age she should have been, 16. Channary was looking at a full-fledged grown Selene now. Her left arm and leg were cybernetics, and she had long straight dark brunette hair, tan skin, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and a slight frame. She was wearing a jumpsuit and combat boots, with a tool belt. She looked like she was a mechanic or engineer or somewhat, not like the Princess of Luna should be. However, none of that mattered. Her love Selene was alive and well, her cyborg parts didn't matter, her status didn't matter, nothing right now at the moment didn't matter. All she knew was that her Selene will be coming home, and it will be soon.


	2. Hello Princess

She stood there like a statue. Frozen. Still. In complete shock.

"…Cinder" someone called out.

"Cinder!" they then yelled.

She turned around and saw Dr. Erland, the head Doctor of The Eastern Commonwealth and head researcher of the Leumotisis vaccine. He was looking at her, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Cinder, this is something that I've known for some time now. And I've wanted to talk to you about it before this event even happened" said Dr. Erland.

He looked at her while she was still in shock. Dr. Erland then got out of his seat and walked over to her. He pulled her close, like a father should when his daughter is in danger. This is the girl he hung out with during their lunch breaks at the palace. This is the girl he helped to calm down when her step-sister passed away from Leumotisis. This is the girl who made his day brighter knowing how miserable she was and how miserable he himself was. This girl was his daughter. This girl wasn't a replacement for his real daughter who was murdered, but his real daughter that he has helped raised and seen grow since she was 12 and she started working at the palace as a mechanic and a mechanical engineering student. He wishes he could have told her sooner, much sooner so she could run away. But that was the past. And it was too late to do it.

"This isn't true" Cinder replied back.

"It can't be true. I'm not Lunar, and I'm certainly no princess" she continued.

Dr. Erland stroked her hair, running one of his hands throughout its length. He then grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Cinder, it is true" he replied.

Cinder's face turned pale. She looked up at him. Her eyes wide, begging for a lie even though her lie detector wasn't going off. She grabbed him and pleaded with him.

"Please Dr. Erland, please tell me isn't true. She's not my mother, my mother died in a hover car accident along with my father. I may not remember her, but that is what happened to her, that witch who is always trying to kill people is not my mother" she pleaded.

Dr. Erland sighed. He could understand how traumatizing this must be for her, to find out her entire life was based on a lie that he and his comrades told to her. He realized it was time for the entire truth to come out. He looked into her eyes and started the reply that she never wanted to hear.

"Cinder, this is something I've wanted to talk to you about for the longest time. I'll start by saying, I knew who you were since the day you came into this galaxy because I was one of two doctors on Luna who delivered you. I was one of the first people to hold you, to hear you cry, to see your eyes open in anticipation of life. I was there. There was also another man with me; his name was Dr. Logan Tanner. Logan and I were the best of friends, we went through everything together, and nevertheless something changed. One night, during one of the Congressional meetings, Queen Channary talking about eradicating the rest of the shells. When we mean eradication, we mean something much more sinister. Since it was found out that a shell was responsible for the death of the former King and Queen, she wanted them gone from the world. I along with the rest of the men and women there fully supported the idea. Then, my daughter was born, and she was a shell. I couldn't believe it. She was so special to me, and she was going to die and I couldn't handle it. She was taken away from me, and to make things worse if it was someone else's child I would have fully supported it. To make things short, I joined an underground Lunar program called the Resistance. I joined it and to my surprised Logan was also a member. The resistance started the fire that caused your Cybernetic operation and kidnapped you so you could make a difference and brought you to Earth. We got a man named Lihn Garan to adopt you and I've been here looking over you all along. Logan is now with his former fling Michelle Benoit, Lihn Garan suddenly passed as you know, and I am now here looking over you. There is so much more but there is only so much I can tell you Cinder".

"There is a lot more than that Sage, but that sounds like the mist of it though" someone said from the darkness.

Cinder and Dr. Erland turned around to see a tall half red half grey haired man. He had some freckles and was somewhat big around the midsection.

"Logan?" Dr. Earland asked.

"Sage, it's so good to see you again" he answered.

"Princess, I'm sorry for this inconvenient time" he replied.

"Don't call me that!" Cinder interrupted.

"What are you doing here? We promised never to see each other again" Dr. Earland said.

"I'm sorry Ms.…" he held on.

"Lihn, Lihn Cinder" Cinder introduced.

"Well, Princ…I mean Ms. Lihn, I'm sorry to intrude, but this is urgent. We need to get you out of here. There is no doubt that Channary's team on Luna has most likely found you. Luna has a very fast intelligence system, and they are on their way here to get you back I don't deny" he said.

"Yes, it's true. Cinder, you have to get out of the Commonwealth, you have to run from her. If she catches you, it'll be over and you'll become a pawn, just like Levana and Winter are" replied Dr. Erland.

"Please Ms. Lihn, I now this is a whole lot to take in, but the world needs you. Luna needs you. You must run from her, it is vital" said Dr. Tanner.

"I don't have anyone to go to, or anywhere to go. I'm a mechanic, a cyborg mechanic who works at the Palace and hangs out with the Prince and…"

It was at this moment that she realized the problem, everyone watches the Dianan Crystal show from Luna which means, he knows. Her "family" knows, her co-workers know, people who she has never even met know. Everyone knows.

"Oh no. Everyone knows about this. Even Kai" she moaned.

"Yes they do, which means people will be looking for you. I have no doubt that they've already linked you to the Commonwealth; however you'll be gone before they reach here. The only thing we have to worry about is Luna contacting the Earthen Union and threatening them with either war, or to sign the Peace Treaty. We also need to consider if there will be a bounty on finding you and bringing you back to Channary alive" said Dr. Tanner.

Cinder looked at the old man in awe. She couldn't believe that this was her life. She couldn't believe the words that are coming out of his or Dr. Erland's mouths. All of it must be lies, but her lie detector isn't going off.

"This is why I've brought someone who can help us. He may just be a petty con, but he'll do since he knows if he messes this up, he'll be in the worst situation ever. He also knows how to evade the military, since he has been on the run from the Military of the American Republic" Dr. Tanner continued.

Dr. Tanner moved aside and held his hand out. Cinder and Dr. Erland in unison looked at the guy who was to help her. He was tall, medium muscle frame, had brown hair, sky blue eyes, and a huge grin on his face. He wore a military hat and had on slightly baggy cargo pants, a brown leather jacket, and a white shirt.

"Hello Princess! I am your acquaintance on this mission to get you away from your down-right crazy mother. Princess, my name is Captain Carswell Thorne".


	3. Royal Argument

Kai's eyes were full with shock. Cinder. His Cinder. His Cinder that was the cyborg with the fantastic personality. His Cinder who he could talk to like a person, and not like a prince that everyone put on a mask with. His Cinder who was the best mechanical engineering student in the Royal Mechanics office. His Cinder, Linh Cinder, was Princess Selene? It couldn't be true. Sure she was a cyborg, her parent and she got into a hover car accident when she was 11. She couldn't help that even though hover car accidents have been rare since about 15 years ago. But she was lunar, and not just a regular lunar, royalty. The very first girl he ever fell in love with, is the lost lunar princess? He just wouldn't accept this.

Suddenly, Kai jumped out of his trance.

"Kai!" Rikan yelled at his son.

Kai turned toward his father.

"Yes father" Kai replied.

"Did you know about this?" Rikan asked.

Kai felt anger washing over his face.

"Of course not" he spat as his father.

"You know how I feel about her father, she is my everything" Kai replied.

"Was your everything" Rikan said back.

"What?" Kai asked.

"She is lunar Kai, she must have used her glamour to manipulate and command you" Rikan replied.

"Cinder would never do that!" Kai yelled at his father.

"Oh really? She is lunar Kai. She can't be trusted" Rikan told his young son.

"Can't be trusted father? You trusted her right up to the point when you found out that she was Princess Selene" Kai told his father.

Rikan's eyes shot open with his son's disrespect. He couldn't believe that he was defending a girl. Not only a girl that was lunar nonetheless, but a cyborg as well. A cyborg is nothing more than a lowlife slave, but a lunar is much worse. This girl was a slave; it was all she was supposed to be. Kai wouldn't really marry her, and if he did, he wouldn't let his own son bring dishonor to the royal family. Rikan couldn't believe that his son "fell" in love with this girl. He had to make him see the light of this girl, and her family.

"Kai, hear me out. Linh Cinder is a girl with two features. One she is a cyborg. She is a slave; she'll be nothing more, and nothing less. Yes, she may be the best mechanic in the palace and all of New Beijing, but she'll always be in the orders of someone else. As the Cyborg Protection Act states, a cyborg must have a guardian to order them around, and the only way a cyborg can get their freedom is to be sold to someone else. So you must understand that no matter how pretty she is, no matter how fun of a person she is, no matter if this girl is the best thing in the world, she'll always be a cyborg. And that will never change. The second thing with this girl is that we now know she is lunar. A lunar Kai. Someone who can manipulate you to do anything and everything they want you to. As the future emperor of this country, you have to realize how dangerous this is. This girl can manipulate you into doing everything she ever wanted. How do we know that she hasn't already? Kai, as your father I have seen the way you look at this girl, I have seen the way you and her interact. If she was normal and not lunar, I wouldn't have a problem with Ms. Linh. However I will not in any way shape or form let the future Empress of the Eastern Commonwealth be a disgusting, manipulative, destructive lunar cyborg. Regardless of her newly acclaimed status" Rikan told his son.

Kai's heart sank. To hear his father talk about his first love like that hurt. Yes there was some truth in the statement, he knew Cinder was a cyborg, and she'll never be nothing more than a slave without buying her freedom. The second was that she had manipulated Kai. Kai felt that this couldn't be further from the truth. Kai has never felt anything forced with Cinder and he wouldn't have believed it even if she told him herself. But she wasn't just his first love. She was his first real friend besides Toran and the other servants. She was his age, and they could talk about things that they themselves would know. Ever since she came to work here five years ago, Cinder has always been there for him. From the press going after him for messing up the ritual tea ceremony, to the death of his mother, Cinder was there, more than his father of course. He couldn't give up on her. He won't give up on her, and not matter what his father's concerns were, no matter what the Earthen Union thought of him, no matter the thoughts of his own people. He would, without a matter of doubt help the same girl that helped him. Even if his life were to be put on the line.

The many servants and palace workers watched and listened in silence as the father and son argued over the most possibly best worker out of all of them. Konn Toran, the emperor's personal assistant knew that he couldn't possibly step into this, but he also was the one who had his head on straight. He knew that it would only be moments before Queen Channary would issue a threat for Selene's return. And if she doesn't return, well, Earth would be absolutely destroyed. He watched with the rest of the workers when there was a loud beeping. Everyone looked up at the big screen on the side of the main ballroom's wall. All of the people in the room's eyes light up. Some in fear other's in curiosity. Emperor Rikan silenced his son, and walked toward the screen and issued Toran to read it for everyone to hear. Toran came to the emperor's side and proclaimed the words that he knew he would one day have to read. Toran cleared his throat and read the port screen's title.

"An incoming message, to all of the members of the Earthen Union. This message is from her Royal Highness Queen Channary of Luna. Please accept".


	4. Old Lies and New Beginnings

**So after reading Fairest, I get a very good idea on how the Lunar Royal Family (Channary, Levana, and Winter) are somewhat like. I'm excited because oddly enough I absolutely love the vindictive, maniacal, and evil witch Channary (she honestly is like my top three characters XD). Anyways, hope you like this chapter and have fun Lunartics!**

Cinder walked frantically throughout the streets of New Beijing afraid of someone noticing her. Thorne walked confidently in the streets of New Beijing hoping someone would notice him because he looked good. Both of them side by side like two best friends shopping. Suddenly Thorne put his hand on Cinder's shoulder.

"Will you calm down, no one knows what you look like now you look completely different" Thorne said.

Cinder turned to him, her short cropped and black with golden highlighted hair swinging around. She wore dark blue jeans with a t-shirt and a cargo jacket. The ever longing combat boots and solid black gloves made her look a little feminine, but also more like a boy. They continued walking towards the Eastern part of the city, which is where they would make their escape using a new spaceship in which Logan Tanner had bought for them.

"Calm down?" Cinder asked.

"I just found out that my whole life has been a lie and you ask me to calm down?" she continued.

"Yes, I'm asking you to calm down. You look fine, mostly like a boy but fine. Besides people are looking for your long dark brunette hair and the Royal increscent jumpsuit of the Royal Mechanics office, not this. They expect you to have the same style and clothes that you had on when the Dianan Crystal showed you. You have new clothes and new hair, changing your style is something all criminals do to get the law off their backs. Hell, my hair has been cut many times and I've been on the run for months. It is the middle of the night and no one is out. You will be fine. Just act normal and we'll get to the ship all fine and dandy in no time." Thorne replied.

"But I'm not a criminal, I'm just a mechanic working so her family doesn't fall below the poverty line and end up homeless because my guardian refuses to help with the bills" Cinder said.

"Actually, you're the lost princess of Luna, Selene, and you're here because Logan Tanner brought you here to get you away from your mother, the Queen of Luna Channary, her insane sister, Princess Levana, and Princess Levana's crazy stepdaughter, Princess Winter. You were brought here by Lihn Garan and was raised here based on the lie that your parents died in a hover car accident" he replied to her.

Cinder grunted. She was angry. Very angry because her entire life had just turned out to be a lie. She thought her mother and father had died in a hover car accident, not that she was Lunar, or Channary's child. She was also angry at the fact that an entire underground Lunar terrorist group expected her to be Queen of Luna one day and make a change for everyone. But why? Why her.

"Don't worry Cinder, with this new look of yours there is no way Luna or anyone will find you. You heard the plan, all we have to do is let this die down and hide out for a couple of years. Then you can overthrow your family and reclaim the throne yourself. Of course I'll be there to help" Thorne grinned.

"It's not just that I'm worried about them finding me. It's not just that I've found out my whole life has been a lie. It's that I'm leaving everything that I have ever loved, to run from my batshit crazy mother and aunt whom I've never even known. It's that my only friends were my android Iko, who was destroyed by Adri because my stepsister Peony died who oddly enough I have in my calf compartment. My stepsister Peony herself. And lastly was Prince Kaito himself. He was one of my best friends, I talked to him whenever he needed me because he was my prince and now I'm abandoning him and everyone I know. You will never know how that feels!" Cinder yelled.

Thorne sighed. He knew exactly how she felt. He knew firsthand how it felt to leave everyone you know and care about behind because he had left his family and friends behind when he started to become a glourious criminal.

"You're wrong. I do know how it feels to leave your family and friends behind. I left mine behind when I chose to become a thief like this. I'm also leaving my family behind because I, along with millions of other people believe that you can change the world. You can do something about Channary. That you can change Luna and history all together. That is what I'm doing now Cinder. I'm leaving them behind for the greater good and I'm hoping that you will realize that leaving these people behind for the greater good will be the best as well" Thorne replied to her.

Cinder never thought of it that way. She was someone who was kidnapped because some people didn't believe in Channary, and he was just a blue collar thief. Even though the roads leading up to the entire fiascal was different, Thorne was right. Both of their paths were completely the same in terms of leaving people behind. She only has three people who truly care about her to leave behind. Throne has his whole family and multiple friends who care about him who he is leaving behind. She realized now at this moment, walking through the dark, cool streets of New Beijing that it was the same resolve. And the both of them needed to make things work. She was on the run for being the Princess, and he was on the run for committing criminal activities. However, both were trying to thrive for the greater good of humanity.

"Logan, our Queen will be coming for us soon" Dr. Erland said.

"I know, I've already said goodbye to Michelle, my son Luke, and my granddaughter Scarlet. It was literally the hardest thing that I have ever done in my life. I know my death is inevitable at this point, and Channary will keep us alive for nothing after doing this not only to her, but messing up her thought of perfection in Selene as well" Logan replied.

Dr. Erland sighed. He began to go into deep though and reminisce about the events that happened thirteen years ago. On that day thirteen years ago, Dr. Erland along with Logan tanner started a fire in the chambers of the Lunar Royal Family. It was a plan to divert everyone and kill all members of the Lunar Royal Family with the exception of Princess Selene and Princess Winter as they were young and neither Channary nor Levana could control them yet. However, things did not go as planned. Levana had taken Winter to a checkup appointment with Dr. Elliot and Selene was alone in her playroom with her nanny. Queen Channary had just returned to her chambers after a long day when the fire was started.

Dressed in all black ninja gear with heat and fire resistant fabric, about 13 members of the Lunar Resistance glamoured themselves in order to start the fire. Gasoline was poured in all of the rooms and in a straight line going down the middle of the corridor when the fire was lit so the rooms were connected. Dr. Erland remembers the night as it was just yesterday. The surrounding rooms were ablaze within seconds the match being dropped down to the floor. When the fire started, that's when the Resistance attacked. They killed. And he meant that they killed. It didn't matter if it was a member of the Lunar Court or the lowest janitor of that floor, they killed them. Levana and Winter weren't in any way near the fire so killing Levana was out of the plan, but Channary's actions was what landed them in the situation that they're in now. When the fire began, Channary ran out of her room and ran through the flames in order to get to the nursery, which was right across from her room at the end of the hall. Channary had burst through the door to find Selene on the ground and her babysitter writhing in pain. Selene had been burnt so badly from the initial flame blast because she was too young to understand the harms of fire, her left hand and the majority of her left leg was severely burned because gasoline fumes had rubbed off on them. Channary had picked Selene up and ran out of the nursery. That's when Dr. Earland saw them. A member of the resistance, Seth, the head of Information and Mechanical Technology on Luna had ordered Queen Channary to hand over Selene. When Channary tried to glamour Seth, she found out that she couldn't. The resistance had some help from Earth from a man by the name of Lihn Garan. He had developed a prototype neuro-ring in which blocks all glamour from all Lunars. Queen Channary was weak against it. She knew he wasn't a shell because he could glamour Channary herself. Dr. Earland watched as Seth and Channary shuffled, him ordering her to hand over Selene, and Channary resisting Seth's glamour. In the end, guards and the Royal military were coming up to the floor, and Channary had protected Selene this entire time by backing them both into a corner and blocking Selene from Seth's advances with her body. Finally Seth had snapped and pulled Channary out of the corner and with his sword cut Channary's arms off at the elbows, in which doing so she dropped Selene to the ground and screamed in agony. That was when Logan had grabbed Selene and all of them with the exception of Seth made their getaway through the Laundry hanger and the sewers of the palace. They eventually made their way to the mining district of Luna and stayed there for 4 months until everything calmed down. Channary had her arms surgically reattached back onto her body and they are fully functioning again, and she had no severe burns anywhere. Seth was killed immediately on the scene by the Lunar military from what he had heard. Winter and Levana as already stated where in no way harmed, but Selene took the worse hit out of all of them. Selene, no Cinder's left hand and leg were so badly damaged that they had to cut them off and make her have cyborgnetic surgery in order to have functioning limbs. She was sent off of Luna with Logan and was with Michelle Benoit until 5 years ago when Linh Garan adopted her.

"Lost in the thought of the events aren't you Sage?" Logan spoke up.

Dr. Earland snapped out of his trance and looked up at his old friend.

"Yeah, no thanks to you" Dr. Earland replied.

"What is she like? Our future Queen?" Logan asked.

"She's intelligent, helpful, nice, and headstrong. All qualifications on the personality traits of a future queen" Dr. Earland replied.

"Yes, indeed" Logan replied back.

Dr. Earland looked at the time. It was currently 4 am and he knew that things were about to change desperately. He looked out the window and notice that there were a couple of hovercars parked outside when there wasn't any before. That's when the realization came.

Logan had peaked over his friends shoulder and saw what he was looking at. He saw Sage's face go pale. He knew the time was coming but didn't think it would come so soon. They were coming for them, and the time was now.

Boom! Someone kicked the front door in and armed men in body gear rushed through the apartment. Outside, Logan and Dr. Earland saw red and blue flashing lights. They knew that they were surrounded, but they have completed their portion of the mission. They had gotten Cinder out of the vicinity of the main portion of the city. Now it was only time in which their deaths would come.

"Hands up, don't move!" yelled one of the officers.

Both men raised their hands in unison, revealing no weapons on either one of them in their old stages.

"Dr. Dimitri Sage Darnel Erland and Dr. Logan Tanner, both of you are under arrest for four counts of treason, interplanetary kidnapping, fleeing the scene of a crime, resisting arrest, use of biological glamour, six counts of interplanetary terrorism, and aiding a known criminal. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be held against you in the court of law" another office replied.

Dr. Erland and Logan Tanner were now caught, but they fulfilled their part of the Lunar Resistance advancement. They helped Princess Selene regain the knowledge of her past, and they are leading her away so she'll not have to deal with her mother and aunt unprepared so soon. They both knew that in the events of their deaths, Cinder would become stronger and better than Channary and Levana ever could, and then her reign of Queen would begin.


	5. Escaped

Emperor Rikan was headed down to the World Leader's meeting hall. In that room Queen Channary had called forth all the leaders in the world, no doubt to talk about the humungous discovery coming from the Dianan Crystal, Lihn Cinder being Princess Selene. Even though he was still in his robe, his advisors and assistants rose like they were rushing because of the events from the Crystal showing when he walked into the room. Emperor Rikan went to his chair and sat down in it as he was the last to arrive.

From all over the screen, there were smaller screens in which showed all the world leaders and their entourage's. In the middle of screen, there was the woman whom called this world leader's meeting into session, the Lunar Queen herself, Channary. On the right side of Queen Channary sat a woman with a black lace veil on who he assumed to be Princess Levana because of the rumors that she was so unbelievably ugly, and on Channary's left there was a very beautiful young woman with chocolate skin, rosy red lips, and spiral curled hair. He assumed this girl to be Princess Winter based on the rumors as well.

"I would like to thank everyone for this meeting. I would like to talk about the events of the Dianan Crystal. Most importantly, the showing of my daughter Princess Selene" Queen Channary began.

"Queen Channary, we are pleased to have you talk to us about this new information regarding your daughter Princess Selene. I'm having all of my top detectives from the FBI and from the Secret Service all over this case to find the lunar heir" President Vargas began.

The other world leaders and their entourage's nodded in agreement. However Emperor Rikan knew where the girl was, and planned to hand her over to Queen Channary without much so as a fight. He didn't want to get into a war-like mentality in this meeting. So Emperor Rikan finally spoke up.

"Queen Channary please listen. You will have Princess Selene back soon. She was a worker here at the palace. My son, Prince Kaito, had befriended the Lunar heir" Emperor Rikan replied.

The world leaders were in shock. They couldn't believe that the Lunar heir was among the residential palace workers in the Easter Commonwealth. Why didn't she try to go back to Luna?

"My daughter, the rightful heir to the Lunar throne was a low-life residential palace worker?" Queen Channary asked.

"Yes Queen Channary she is, I mean was. I know this because my son, Kaito befriended her. He knows her well enough that she is a cyborg and where she lived and worked on the weekends. Her name is Lihn Cinder and from what my sources tell me, she was adopted from Europe five years ago by the man named Lihn Garan. She was adopted as a third daughter into the Lihn family and shortly after Lihn Garan had died from the Letumosis disease. She was with the family very closely and continues to still be close with them today. However, she did have a closer relationship with my head scientist behind the Letumosis disease Dr. Dimitri Erland" Emperor Rikan replied.

"Please show us a picture of this Dimitri Erland your highness" Channary replied.

A picture of Dr. Erland came up and the Lunar's gasped. Channary, chocolate eyes wide open expression changed from shock to anger in the matter of seconds.

"You mean to tell me that this man was the guy who she was having a relationship with?" Queen Channary asked.

"Yes Queen Channary. This is my head scientist behind the Letumosis research Dr. Dimitri Erland. Their relationship was a little weird sometimes, but most of all it was like a father-daughter relationship. He was really protective of her and she was attached to his parenting-like style" Rikan replied.

"Of course, however you should know by the Interplanetary Agreement of the Third World War that you have broken several laws Earthen Union" Channary said.

"Queen Chann…."Emperor Rikan began.

"Shut up!" Channary interrupted.

The Earthen Union Leaders could feel tension of the meeting rising. Channary's facial expression had changed and her anger was showing throughout her body.

"That man, Dr. Erland was his name I recall you saying is not just anyone. He was one of the R-13. Meaning he was one of the 13 men who set the fire in my Royal Chambers and helped kidnap my daughter Selene. Dr. Erland, please that was just a stage name, his real name is Dr. Sage Darnel, and he was the former head scientist of a program that was supposed to help the advancement of our military on Luna. He would always be seen with this man, Logan Tanner as they were best friends. Sybil, show a picture of Logan Tanner please" Channary ordered. A picture of Logan Tanner showed up on the screen and Emperor Rikan downloaded the image and sent it via com to all Law Enforcement agencies.

"However, I see he helped Selene's kidnappers and hid her on Earth. Which means you all are fostering Lunar fugitives which is against the Interplanetary Agreement of the Third World War and hiding the people responsible for my scars both physically and mentally" Queen Channary continued.

The redness and anger in Channary's eyes were apparent. She was ready for some action to be done.

"Now, you are telling me that my daughter was a low-life common palace worker at your palace and she didn't even know that the man she was hanging out with becoming all "fatherly-daughterly" with was the man who was one of the thirteen responsible for her not being her with her rightful family? And that you were promoting it and not doing anything about it?" Queen Channary continued.

Queen Channary's tirade continued. She was throwing papers, pencils, pens, basically whatever she could get her hands on. It was Prime Minister Kaman who finally spoke up against Queen Channary and her little tirade.

"It is funny how you are throwing the Interplanetary Agreement of the Third World War around Queen Channary. If it wasn't for Earth breaking the agreement, Princess Selene wouldn't be alive right now. Also, how do we know if this Lihn Cinder girl is actually Princess Selene, a DNA test would be needed to actually see if this is true. If anything you are in our debt, unless the rumors were true and Princess Selene herself was only an accessory to compete with the late Empress of the Eastern Commonwealth which is why you don't know who your child's father is" Prime Minister Kaman said confidently.

The leader's mouths dropped. Rikan saw Levana bring her hand to her mouth and Princess Winter face was full of shock. However, Queen Channary's face was the worst of them all. Her face was completely red, and it had the look of either anger, embarrassment, or both. Her tan skin went well with the red and her body was so tense. She was breathing hard, knowing that the African Prime Minister had pushed several buttons of the Lunar Queens.

"How dare you! You low life scum! How fucking dare you!" Channary was being pushed over the edge.

"How dare you question my motherhood? I love Selene and always will. That girl the Dianan Crystal showed is my Selene because I can see it in her facial structure. She's my twin, she is me and I am her. So, I want you to listen up Earthen Union because hiding my daughter from me for 13 years should be the basis of what could start a cataclysmic war. I am on a class 1 spaceship flying towards Earth right as we speak. I should be there in the Eastern Commonwealth within 12 hours. And we will talk about Princess Selene and the Lunar Resistance more in depth when I arrive. I expect all Earthen Union Leaders to be there, also my daughter Selene as well. If my demands aren't met entirely, then we'll see how much damage a war can do in retaliation to this simple request. If she is there, then I will agree to sign the peace treaty with Earth and we'll all live happily ever after" Channary said.

"Queen Channary, I've order the Sheriff's department to retrieve the girl immediately. Also, there were ordered to go to the houses of her accomplices, mainly Dr. Erland as I have just found out about how much of a threat he is. You highness, Ms. Lihn will be brought back to you by the time you arrive in the morning, I can assure you that" Emperor Rikan spoke up.

"Emperor Rikan, I thank you for your humbleness in this time of excitement from me. However, to correct you, her name is Selene, not Lihn Cinder. It's been 13 years since I've seen my daughter. I don't know what she is like, what types of food she eats, her hobbies, or her friends, but in 12 hours I will. You don't know how much that means to me Emperor" Channary said, face still red from Prime Minister Kaman's comments and eyes with a vindictive look to them staring at him through the screen.

"Well then, I've been up for a good amount of time and my nerves and making me too excited to meet her. I will see you in 12 hours Earthen Leader's. As the saying on Earth goes. Sweet tight, and um don't catch Letumosis tonight. Good bye" Channary laughed, and then her screen went black.

The Earthen Union Leader's sighed a sense of relief when she left. After all of this, Princess Selene still being alive, she wanted to sign the Earthen Peace Treaty. They couldn't believe after all this time of ignoring their pleas of peace and now she wanted to talk to them only for her gain. But it was only natural. There was a small amount of time in which silence ensued until Queen Camilla of the European Federation spoke.

"With Princess Selene alive and well, our first priority is to get her back as soon as possible. I've already given orders to my military to station outside our major cities" she said.

"Why would you do that?" asked Kamin.

"Because everyone watches the Dianan Crystal's show. Which means there is no doubt that Princess Selene saw the show as well. Which means there will be a high probability of her trying to run away" Camilla continued.

The leader's agreed with her statement. This girl's world just came crashing down on her and with all the rumors of how Lunars are and no doubt with Dr. Erland's influence, this girl could be on the run at this very moment, which would be the worst possible thing to happen.

"Like I have stated before, Princess Selene and her accomplices are being rounded up for questioning. If she did attempt to leave, then she couldn't have gotten very far out of the city. All spaceship ports, train ports, and hovercar ports are closed due to the holiday. We will have her before Queen Channary lands in a couple of hours. I've also had my Commissioner of National Security Huy Deshal notify all law enforcement to arrest Dimitri Erland as soon as possible. As we speak her house and Dr. Erland's are being invaded" Rikan said.

"I hope you're right Emperor. The last thing any of us want to deal with is a war" Kamin continued.

Suddenly, Konn Torin burst through the doors. Emperor Rikan and his entourage along with the other world leader's looked at him.

"Your highness, I apologize greatly for interrupting this world meeting. But we have a huge problem on our hands" Torin said.

Rikan's faced paled even more now. He really didn't want the worst possible news to come at this time.

"Torin, please tell me we have Princess Selene" Rikan said, pleading with him.

Torin face contorted. He knew the Queen Channary must have told him something dire for him the be this way. But it was his duty to inform his Emperor about the problem brewing.

"No your highness. We don't have Princess Selene. However we have arrested Dr. Erland and Logan Tanner in Erland's apartment. It seems that the Princess has fled the city, and we have no clue where she is. Neither Erland nor Tanner will talk, and we've found her clothing and cut hair in the trash of his apartment. It seems she's completely changed her look to fool us your highness. Princess Selene, is on the run" Torin said.

The world leaders eyes widened and the blood fell out of their faces. Queen Camilla was right; their worst nightmare had come true. Princess Selene had fled, and Queen Channary was on her way here. It was only an amount of hours before Earth would be destroyed.


	6. On the Run

**I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. I'm going to have to take a break from writing as my mid-terms are coming up and I need to study for them. So have a nice day/week/month!**

**~Dakotah07**

Queen Channary was pacing back and forth in her bedroom as the spaceship she was on was traveling towards Earth. She couldn't contain her excitement about meeting Selene. The Lunar Queen looked at her hands, curling her finger back and forth. She moved up her arms until she saw the scars around her elbow. Rage infused the Queen as she remembered that it was the resistance, who cut her one true love out of her arms. She balled her fists up and breathed deeply, releasing the anger in which she was holding onto.

"Calm down Channary. In a couple of hours, you'll meet Selene again. And she'll be perfect. Though I doubt she would remember you after all that she has been through and no doubt there might be some trouble due to the influence due to the direct contact Darnel would have had but in the end you'll live happily ever after" Channary said.

The Queen, having just showered and having her hair put in rollers wanted to look her best for the reunion. She turned towards the mirror and looked deeply into it.

"I have to get to bed I don't want bags under my eyes. I want to look beautiful for her" Channary said.

The Queen, taking one last look in the mirror for the night ordered the light in her bedroom to turn off. And with that she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Kai was tossing and turning, his pj's covered in sweat from worry. He ran into his father after his World Leader's Meeting and found out that Cinder had left. She left him. He knew that she needed to get away from Channary, but not him. They were best friends. The Emperor had ordered Kai to his room while he tried to keep Cinder from leaving the country. He knew how much was at risk and he needed to do something quickly.

Kai being upset as he was had no choice but to lay down and go to bed. That's when he started dreaming. He was dreaming about her and all her ways. He dreamt about how every morning he would visit the Royal Mechanics Office in order to see her even though she was busy trying to build the next fighter jet or new medroids. He dreamt about how he would surprise her with gifts and she would fluster and not try to accept because she didn't want to be a burden to them. He dreamt how he would try to take her on dates and she wouldn't accept, though they did hang out a lot outside the palace by going to the movies or the arcade. He dreamt about her tan skin and long dark chocolate straight hair and green eyes. He dreamt of her toned body and sharp features, and how when she worked her muscles would be present, and how it was oh so sexy. Kai dreamt of her, Cinder. His Cinder. He dreamt about their first fight and how Kai said that she was worst to look at than her step sister Pearl, he regretted telling her that every day. He would always apologize for it. In the end, he dreamt of her. Then while looking at Cinder he saw Her. The Queen Channary, Cinder's mother. He knew Cinder was adopted but he didn't know that Channary was her mother, and he most likely knew that Cinder didn't know either. He saw Queen Channary grab Cinder by the elbow and take her away, to Luna, forever. That's when everything went black.

Kai opened his eyes and realized where he was, his clock read 5:39am, and he'd only been asleep for 45 minutes. But it seemed like a lifetime when he was dreaming. Kai took a deep breath and bit his lip. She was running. She had to. War wasn't a great option but she had to run. Cinder had to be alright weather or not he was. Kai couldn't shake Cinder out of his mind, he knew that she had to get away from Channary, and Kai was determined to help her do it. He might have just betrayed his people, but for Cinder, Kai would do anything, and that means anything.

Princess Levana looked out the window of the spaceship. Her and her assistant Sybil Mira were drinking a cup of tea and chatting away of the events that had occurred.

"I created the resistance so I could become Queen of Luna. I created the resistance to make sure Channary's downfall was something so glorious that Luna needed me to be the fairest of the Royal Family. I created the resistance for Luna, so that overindulged spoiled brat wouldn't fuck the country up worse than what her mother is currently doing" Levana ranted.

Sybil looked at her mistress and agreed. They both knew that the plan was to kidnap and kill Princess Selene so Channary would get depressed and end up committing suicide. The plan was sure fire to work, but it didn't so they needed another plan on top of this one.

"Sybil, where did I go wrong? The resistance is proof that I'm stronger than Channary and that my planning skills are greater than hers, so why do people continue to worship her?" Levana asked.

"Well your highness, it's just the way society is. You say please and thank you and generally respect your elders and those in power more than anyone else" Sybil replied.

"Hmm, you're right Sybil. However how will we let the people of Luna know that I'm the better Blackburn?" Levana asked.

"Well, we can show off Queen Channary's inadequate leading skills" Sybil replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's be honest. The Queen would be a fool to think that Selene wouldn't flee her after being with Dr. Darnel. The girl is going to run, whether her royal highness likes it or not. Now, when we land and when Channary doesn't get Selene back, people will feel sorry for her. But we can put her on the spot. She'll need to learn that Selene is basically earthen now; she always will be because it was where she was raised. Put Channary on the spot on how she doesn't know anything about earthen policy, culture, and social hierarchy and have away with embarrassing her. People will soon see that she is inadequate to lead and therefore you can come in and save the day" Sybil said.

Levana put her cup down and smiled mischievously. She knew that Sybil was right. Planning the downfall of Channary is going to be really easy because of this, and with her luck one or both of them will be dead. Hopefully she can get rid of winter as well as she was at it. The murder will be something else entirely though that deserves a different time and place. As she yawned, she headed towards her quarters.

"Sybil you're absolutely right. We shall discuss more of this in the morning. I'm getting tired" Levana said.

"Yes your highness. I will see my way out. Sweet dreams" Sybil smirked.

Yes the dreams will be sweet, because they will be about Levana being the Queen of Luna.


	7. Determination

"There she is, my beautiful Queen" Thorne yelled.

Cinder and Thorne had finally made it to the ship in which they were to run to France to. The ship was parked in a ship yard full of multiple ships, even the air force ones. It was 6 am and she was finally ready to leave.

"That's the ship we're escaping on?" Cinder asked.

"Yep, ain't she pretty?" Thorne asked.

Cinder had to admit the ship was something to look at. It was a brand new ship, it had to cost a lot of univ's. It looked like it had multiple bedrooms, a shower room, kitchen, a med bay, and multiple necessities in which they could use. It was big and looked like something Kai was flew on when he was younger. Or something that Channary was using to come to get her right at this moment. Cinder shuddered and pushed the thought out of her mind.

"So retsa goe! " Thorne exclaimed.

Cinder raised a questionable eyebrow.

Thorne laughed. "You know, from the Super Mario franchise? It was huge in the second era, one of the biggest game franchises of all time?" Thorne replied.

"I've never played video games. I could probably build one though with my programming sequences and my net cable though" Cinder said.

"Have you never had a life outside of work?" Thorne asked.

"Well I was a well-established mechanic, and somewhat of a decent programmer when some of the androids, port screens, and hover cars needed their central hard drives overridden and rebooted. I also helped build airships like this one and helped build and repair other mechanical items for the Royal family. Finally when I got home, I swept and mopped the floors, did the laundry, went grocery shopping, vacuumed, made sure Adri's and Pearl's clothes were ready for the next day and when all of that was finally over I would read some old textbooks from M.I.T and other accredited Universities in order to further my education about mechanics and engineering. I got those from the Royal Mechanics office and loved every single one of them" Cinder replied.

"That is work, I mean outside of work as in your hobbies and such. Like do you like to play sports or build arts and crafts?" he asked.

"No. I've never done anything like that before" she said.

"Well, you're with me until we reach France, which won't be for another six weeks in order to distract everyone so we'll find you something that you'll like to do" Thorne replied.

Thorne then proceeded to press the access code in order to get into his new ship.

"Voice password needed" the ship hummed.

Thorne flashed Cinder a huge white smile. "Captain is King" Thorne said.

"Voice password accepted, welcome Carswell Thorne" the shipped hummed.

The stairs from the side of the ship lowered and Thorne and Cinder climbed up them and stepped inside. She was in awe, this ship exceeded her expectations. Everything seemed so big and so royal. She cringed at the thought and continued to examine the inside of the ship. There was a central hallway which connected all of the other rooms and hallways in the ship. They entered through the sideway entrance. It seemed that the bedrooms and bathrooms were on the far back deck of the airship and all of the hardware and med bay and other necessities were right around the entrance, which is very useful. It would seem that the cafeteria would be upstairs on the ship as would the kitchen. Cinder then looked at the decorations and the general feel of the ship. She had to admit it looked royal though, however it looked most like a Grade 4 Military Cargo ship which Cinder was working on in her studies back at the Technological and Mechanics Office. The ship isn't the latest model, but it's just in as great of a condition just like the new one.

"Cinder let's go" Thorne called out.

When she looked to where Thorne was previously standing, he wasn't there. She followed the light into what was a huge cockpit. She then walked down the hallway and ended up at the cockpit where Thorne was. She turned around to examine the cockpit and all of its necessities. With multiple knobs, meters, lights, and tabs, it was just as a Grade 4 Military Cargo Ship that she was working on, however she didn't know which controls went to which knobs and such. But that is ok as she doubted Thorne knew what any of them meant and/or how they worked. It was a fantastic ship, Cinder wanted something like this one day, however she wanted a car as well because it was something that no one drove anymore and they seemed like they were a big deal to second era mechanics. She loved looking at their contraptions on her net feed when Adri was yelling at her for some irrelevant thing.

"Ready to go princess?" Thorne asked.

"I resent that. I am a mechanic and an engineer. Not a princess" Cinder replied.

"Yeah deny it all you want but it won't change the truth" Thorne smirked.

Cinder seethed and the turned away from him. She pulled up her net screen. Across the top she read the words that she didn't think she'd see so soon. Crown traitor's Dr. Dimitri Erland and Lunar Crown traitor Logan Tanner arrested in the kidnapping of Princess Selene. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Thorne asked.

"They arrested them. Dr. Erland and Dr. Tanner. They are going to die. She's going to kill them" Cinder said. She pulled her legs up into her chair and laid her head on her knees. She was shaking. She knew that they would be reprimanded but not this soon. She bit her lip and began breathing as hard as she could.

Thorne looked at her. He didn't know her that well and didn't know if she was the quick irrational type of female. He knew that it was bad and that they should at least try to do something but that would take another day. He had been paid to do a job and his life was saved by Dr. Tanner. He promised him that he would protect Cinder with his life. He knew that they had to get out of here. He hit the takeoff button before she could speak again. And slowly the ship came to life and began to lift off from the ground.

As soon as the ship started moving she peaked up. She looked at Thorne who was reaching across the aisle and applying her seatbelt to her.

"Hang on, it's going to be bumpy" he said. She paused as he looked her in her eyes.

Looking at Thorne, Cinder's lipped trembled. "We have to go back" Cinder said. "We can't let her hurt them. We have to save them" she pleaded.

"We can't. As soon as we land again in the Commonwealth they'll catch you. You'll be brought to Channary and wouldn't be anywhere free. Isn't that what Dr. Erland and the rest wanted? To get you away from Channary and have you raised right?" Thorne asked.

"Yes, but…"she pleaded.

"No. It'll only end badly. You'll get captured and I'll be arrested. And I just got out a couple of weeks ago" Thorne replied. Thorne hit the autopilot button and the airship was flying through the stratosphere and on the edges of the Earth.

As the ship was flying around Cinder was so upset that she turned away from Thorne and stared up at the night sky above her. She knew he was right though. She would be caught again if she was to land in the Eastern Commonwealth, and then she would be handed over to Channary as if she was some sort of consolation prize. She didn't want that. She also didn't want Thorne arrested as he was risking his life and inavertibly his family's life as well all to make sure she had a better one.

"Thorne. At this moment, I don't know what to say, but I want you to know that I apologize. You're doing everything to help me and I'll most likely be such a burden on you. I would also like to thank you on the risk and determination on helping me. However not at this very moment, but eventually I will be breaking Dr. Erland and Dr. Tanner out of prison. I will succeed in getting them back to their families because I'm the reason they were breaking up. And I will hope that throughout all of this she doesn't know" Cinder said.

Thorne smiled at her words. He could feel the determination coming off of her. He could feel the kindness she felt towards others. He could feel her becoming a Queen.


	8. Decisions Decisions

"Kai…." She said.

"Kai, what do you wanna do today?" She asked.

He looked at her. She was in her Royal Mechanics uniform. It was completely flattering and very sexy, and blue/black oversized jumpsuit, knee high brown boots, her hands in their gloves, her hair in a messy ponytail and her face. Oh, her face. It was goddess like. She was so beautiful. That perfect dark tanned skin, those brown eyes, those pink lips, and that dark brown hair. Whenever she smiled, his world stopped.

"I…I don't know. I have to go to a couple of meetings then some classes afterwards. All the perks of being the future emperor I suppose" he replied.

They continued to talk in the hallway outside the Royal Mechanics Office. There weren't that many people coming by this late in the afternoon. And his father and the Royal advisor Torin wouldn't know where he was so he could keep on procrastinating.

"I guess so. Well then, I have to stop by the market and pick up some food for dinner. I have to remember my list. Tomatoes, onions, green peppers, apples, oranges, salt, pepper, brown sugar, lettuce, kale, and jalapeños. I also have to get 4 chicken breasts and some other spices. It's not going to cost much but I really don't want to go to the farmer's market, people there are either really nice, or really rude" Cinder said.

Kai smiled. "I would love to come over and taste your cooking sometime" he said.

She paled. "Absolutely not" she replied.

"Well why not?" He asked.

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Because reasons is all."

Kai was perplexed. She was hiding something. But he didn't know what. His mind ran through every possible scenario until he came to the conclusion that seemed so impossible. Did Cinder have a boyfriend? No, not his Cinder, that couldn't be. He had to know.

"What, you have a boyfriend or something?" He asked condescendingly.

The question caught Cinder off guard. Why would he ask something like that? Why would he want to know? They were just friends right? Even though he was the most handsome man in the world to her, he could never know that. He's way out of her league. Why would a prince lower himself to a commoner's level. He's someone who can change the world. She's someone who can change a tire. They weren't even in the same class, let alone she wasn't of importance. However, it seemed like a good time to have some fun with him. Maybe her answer will catch him off guard and make him think of something other than work and classes. He needed a mental break. She'll tell him the truth, just not now.

She smirked. "Maybe" she replied.

Kai's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His heart shattered into a million pieces. This can't be true, can it? He knew Cinder was beautiful and even though she was a cyborg, she was still someone who could be in a relationship. Maybe with another cyborg? He looked at her face. Her beautiful features as she smirked, her eyes rolling around her sockets. Before he could get more information out of her his port rang.

"Kai, you are to come to the business meeting in the grand ballroom in the west wing of the palace immediately" his father said through the speakers of the port.

Kai sighed. He had to know. Who is the man that captured his love's heart?

"Well, it looks like you're busy, and I've put off going to the market for far too long. I'll see you tomorrow Kai" Cinder sang.

"Uh, yeah see you tomorrow" he replied.

She smiled at him and then bowed lowly. She then proceeded through the double doors to leave the palace. He watched her intensely as she left. She was going to go home, to cook, for some man. The thought of it made his blood boil. His port rang again. He knew he had to get to the business meeting and fast, but he couldn't shake the thought of the girl that he loves, being with someone else.

"It's going to be a very long night" he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai was in his bed, wide awake. The meeting had taken forever, and then his class with Huy, the Commander of the Army took just as long. It wouldn't have been that bad, if Cinder and the man she's with didn't occupy his thoughts. Cinder cooking for him, Cinder talking and having fun with him, Cinder even having sex with him. That was what did it for Kai. His Cinder, being in unthinkable positi…no he couldn't think about it. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Kai tried to shut his eyes completely and fall asleep, he couldn't. He couldn't shake the thoughts out of his mind. He turned his head and looked at the clock. It was 1:47am. It was pretty late, and today was Wednesday, one of Cinder's most busiest days. He didn't want to disturb her. She won't be here until her 10am shift

"Ugh, I can't go on like this" he said. But he did. Kai laid in his bed, eyes open, all night. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about her. Her and him. Hours passed, and eventually the maid came into his room to wake him up at 8am.

"Good morning, your highness. Your eyes are completely bloodshot red. Did you have a nightmare and didn't sleep well?" she asked.

"You can kind of say that" he replied.

"Well is there anything that I can help you with?" the maid asked.

"No not really" he replied.

"Well I hope everything is fine your highness. I have set your clothes out on the dresser for you and have set the soap and toiletries in your bathroom. Your father wants you downstairs for breakfast in approximately 45 minutes. Please respect his wishes as you always do" the maid said.

"Yes ma'am" Kai replied.

The maid set everything out and bowed. She left the room abruptly.

Kai showered, had breakfast with his father and went off to his first class, Worldwide Economics. He was so tired. But it was only after this class Cinder would show up. He had to bear through it, for his sanity. As the clocked slowly ticked by, he counted the seconds until he could be let free.

"Kai, you are free to go. And while you're out, think about taking a nap. I have no idea what is wrong with you today, but you have heavy circles around your eyes and they're bloodshot red. Please go get some well deserve rest your highness, your health depends on it" his teacher said.

"Yes sir. Thank you for the advice, I really appreciate your thoughts and concerns as someone who helped me grow as a person. It means a lot to me" with this Kai bowed to his teacher and thanked him once again. He knew he had to get some rest, but before that he just had to go and get Cinder and talk to her. He wouldn't rest until he knew about her boyfriend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cinder was walking out of the bathroom and was filling up her water bottle when Kai called her name.

"Cinder" he yelled out. She looked to her right from where he was walking out from. She shifted her backpack and turned towards him.

"Kai…" she noticed his chocolate brown eyes were bloodshot red. There were heavy bags under his eyes as well. Something must have bothered him to where he couldn't sleep last night.

"What happened last night? Your eyes, they're very red and have bags under them. Did you stay up late and do lots of homework again? Or is something else bothering you? It was only a meeting with the business people right? They didn't have any threats and your father wasn't mad at you? What about class, are you stressed out from that too? Maybe you should take a break from everything, your health is dependent on it" she said.

There she was again, that was his Cinder, always worrying about everything else except herself. She was so selfless, in a sea of selfishness. He knew that he wanted her more than anything, but this wasn't something his money could buy him. However to make sure of things, he had to know now.

"Here" she held out a bento box. "I had some leftovers from last night and since you wanted to taste my cooking I just went ahead and made this. I added some rice and some more fruit we had lying around the house. I hope you'll like it." She said.

Kai looked at the box. It was a cute robot bento box, something Cinder always loved and is making now along with fixing many royal ships and hovercars. He bowed when she handed him the box and said "Thank you" to her.

"I hope it's good enough to satisfy me as it did with your boyfriend last night" he said. Kai was mentally sick thinking about the man Cinder was with, but he tried to sound so reassuring of the relationship so he wouldn't sound so bitter.

Cinder blinked, and then began to laugh. It was loud and hearty, and there was some snorting as well. She couldn't believe that he actually believed her. Who in their right mind would love me? No one, so it's impossible for me to have a boyfriend. Now would be a good time to tell him, it'll catch him off guard, and Cinder could run into the RMO before Kai would be able to catch her.

"Boyfriend? Kai you really didn't believe me did you? I don't have a boyfriend. I have two stepsisters and a stepmother that's all. It was a prank to help your mind go on things that didn't have to do with work or school, it was nothing but a little white lie as second era historians put it. Anyways I have to go to work, and while I'm working I want you to be sleeping. Have a nice nap Kai, bye" Cinder said and with that she bowed and then turned away and walked into the RMO.

Kai just stood there, bento box in hand, and his head hung. He couldn't believe that it was all a little white lie. He felt so stupid, for falling for her prank, but it made him more relieved that she was just talking about her family, not her boyfriend. He felt the heat running throughout his face, and he felt the grin on his lips as he knew she wasn't with anyone. That's all he needed to hear, and with that, he returned to his bed and blissfully fell asleep.

Kai turned over and looked at his alarm, 8:46am it read. The dream Kai just had felt so vibrant and felt like it had just occurred. That event happened about 18 months ago and it hurt then just like it did now. To know that she wasn't going to be his, it hurt him knowing that they'll never be together, whether it be Channary or his own father to stop it. It had been almost 16 hours since he last saw Cinder. He had only slept for a couple of hours, if she was still here, she would scold him about not getting the proper sleep that he needed in order to function. He remembered her face, gosh she was so gorgeous. He looked back at the clock, in 14 minutes, the maids would get him ready for the day, the day in which the Lunar court came and took his Cinder away from him. His heart ached. Kai then turned over to look at his desk, on top of it was his royal crown stating his heritage to everyone in the world. Staring at the crown it was at this point Kai realized what he needed to do; however doing so would let everyone who has helped him even in the slightest way down. He knew some way; somehow he was going to get her out of this, even if it causes him his own crown.


	9. Here We Go

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, however I would like for you all to read to the entire end because there is something I would like to say as someone who is questioning her part in the fandom. Thanks guys and enjoy.**

Today was the day, the day after 13 years, Channary would meet Selene. The Lunar Queen could hardly sleep through the night as she was so excited. Her thoughts were running. Did Selene remember her? Maybe she didn't, it was a possibility. What did Selene like to eat? Did she like chocolate like Channary did? Or was she more into those earthen fruits than she heard so much about? What was her personal style? Since Selene was a mechanic, she wondered how she got into that. Did she like her job or was she forced into it? These nonstop questions were occupying the Lunar Queens thoughts to the point where she was coming up with ridiculous answers to them. However, there was one question that the Queen was thinking about ever since she found out Selene was still alive. Who took Selene in after she was kidnapped? This was the most important to her, because Channary knew that they wouldn't have held her to the standards that she needed to be at. Dr. Darnel and Dr. Tanner didn't keep her, which was a smart move. However they did keep an eye on her, so when she needed to be away from Channary they could easily take her. Who was this Lihn Garan that took Selene in, and how was she treated in the household would be the most important things that Channary wondered. Selene was a future Queen, not a commoner, which by the way the Earthen Emperor talked about. She couldn't wait to see her, and not only that, reintroduce her to her people and the throne she'll be taking at some point in time. That was Channary's entire goal. To have Selene become the best Queen of Luna, better than herself, and better than what Levana could ever be. Channary even thought of listing Winter as her advisory and Queen of Luna if something were to happen to her before she died. Ever since the kidnapping 13 years ago, the Lunar court has tried numerous times to have Channary marry and produce another heir. Channary admits that she was promiscuous and she had no clue who Selene's father was, but that was beside the point. The court didn't want Selene back. They have given up hope for her; she knew most of the Lunar people thought she was dead. But hope was something Channary never gave up on, she knew when those brown eyes of Selene's were crying when she was taken that she'd see them again. And she will, in a couple of hours.

Channary rolled out of bed and hit the shower. She washed her long dark brunette hair and made sure the soap she was using was her favorite's, night time sunshine. The 38 year old Queen needed to look her best, and most importantly, herself. She knew that if she'd glamour Selene early on there might be some big trust issues. Stars know the rumors that most likely already going around on Earth. She needs to make a big first impression. After taking a shower, the Lunar Queen blow dries her hair straight, and parts it in the middle. From what she was reviewing on the net, that is a new style as of late on Earth. She then brushed her teeth and did her makeup in order for the meeting. Channary then had to choose a dress to wear. It was late summer and it was perfect for the fall colors of Luna. A teacup pastel purple dress with some brown wedges was what Channary planned to wear. Not long after Channary was dressed, she left her quarters and walked out into the dining hall, it was there she saw Winter dressed in a light green suit and her hair in Senegalese twists and pretty pink heels, and Levana, dressed in a short sleeved long blue dress with a white veil covering her head. Channary knew why Levana was wearing it. Channary also saw Sybil, the head thaumaturge of Lunar and the rest of the Lunar court wearing her uniform.

"Good morning everyone" Channary sang.

Everyone stood and bowed to the queen. "Good morning" they all replied.

Channary sat down and was handed her breakfast. A veggie omelet with waffles and come cucumbers, Channary's favorite.

"This is a big day for you my Queen" Sybil said. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. This is the most important day of my life" Channary replied. "I can't wait to meet her after all these years".

"Well I'm hoping you're doing well and she is ready to meet you my queen" Winter replied.

"It would be good for you to see you're good friend again, wouldn't it Winter?" Channary said.

Winter looked up from her plate, she smiled small and nodded.

The Lunar court ate their breakfast and talked among themselves for a couple of minutes, when the captain of the airship announced their arrival.

"Everyone, we are now in the Eastern Commonwealth, I hope you all have had a nice flight and please buckle up for our landing".

Channary began to cry, here we go she thought.

**Hey guys, I'm feeling some type of way about the fandom and I hope that you all will hear me out as this isn't a part of the story. I tried posting my feelings about the subject on tumblr and reddit, but it wasn't reblogged and people just generally ignored it. I would like to talk about a huge and sensitive topic to me, Princess Winter's skin tone. Yes, I really want to talk about this as I would like to get some actual feedback about it from you all. My main question is why is it that every time I see pictures and fan castings of Princess Winter, she is some mixed/light skin girl? Like really, why are you all making her light when Marissa Meyer's herself said that Lupita Nyong'o is an older Winter? In the book it is mentioned that Winter is about two shades lighter than her father, but her father is extremely dark skinned, so why is it that you're getting these light actresses to play her? I get mad about this because it's perpetuating the stereotype that "White/Light is right". Is it so bad to have a dark skin princess? Just look at the cover hand and look at some of the fan casting choices some of them have made. Yes, I understand that Winter is Black/Indian mixed, but you all do know that a honey color isn't that light, like look at Indian women (not Bollywood women who have used skin lightening creams) who are regulars on the streets and look at dark skin men like Lance Gross, Morris Chestnut, D.B Woodside, and Idris Elba as ideas of Winter's father. Please tell me how that equates to having skin tones like Zendaya's, Amandla Stenburgs, and even someone as white as Jessica Parker Kennedy? The people who picture Winter as light is basically saying that you all can accept Cinder's prosthetics and mixed race, you can accept Scarlet's chubbiness, Cress pettiness, Thrones blindness, and Wolf's depression, but you all aren't able to accept Winter's black skin tone which is detrimental to her character? It's infuriating to me as a black girl, and it's honestly come to the point where I fell as if I'm not accepted as apart of the fandom anymore. Anyways, what do you all think of this, because I really want a conversation about this. Have a nice day guys.**

**~Kodi**


	10. Worries about Changes

"Your highness, all of the Earthen Union members have arrived, they're in the Dining Hall in the Northeastern portion of the palace" Konn Torin told the Emperor. The two were in the Emperor's royal chambers a couple of halls away from the palace mainframe, finishing up reading the morning news, which was nothing more than a recollection of the events that happened over the last 12 hours.

Rikan: tall, broad, lean and muscular was having the worst case of anxiety. Today was the very first time the Lunar Royal family has ever stepped foot on Earth, not including Princess Selene herself. Rikan looks down at his watch and sees its 8:49am; the maids would wake Kai up in a couple of minutes. Rikan started to think of Kai, and how he took the news last night. Their argument was really heated, he knew how much Kai cared for this girl, it was just like Rikan and Kai's mother, the only difference was Kai's mother was a woman and not a manipulative slave which is all Cinder would ever be. However, he knows what Teenage love can do to people.

"Torin, do me a favor and notify the servants not to wake Kai and don't let him leave the resting portion of the palace" Rikan said.

Torin raised an eyebrow. "Your highness, may I ask why? It would be extremely rude for the Crown Prince not to show considering Princess Winter will be there" Torin replied.

"You're right, however, you heard Kai last night, and he is in love with the girl. You and I both know what teenage hormones can do to someone. And anyways, Princess Winter will be accompanied by the Prince Kenneth and Princess Sally of the UK who are of the same age as her and Kai, she will have company here with her on this trip" Rikan said. "We also know how close Ms. Lihn and Kai were, if Channary sets him off about her it could be the end of any peaceful talk in which I'm hoping to achieve as we know of how Ms. Lihn ran away last night and not only no one knows where she is, but we don't know what she looks like either" Rikan continued.

Torin nodded, admiring the thoughtfulness of the Emperor. This was Kai's first love, and it was something that he was going to fight for, like most people with their first loves. Torin thought back to last night, when the Emperor ordered Kai to return to his room to go to bed, Torin looked at Kai intensely and his eyes showed much determination in them, and at that moment he knew that Kai was potentially going to be a problem in this entire situation. Torin knew that he was going to have a horrible time with this whole fiasco, but at the Emperor's request, he commed the head maid and told them the request, hoping the Prince was still asleep after the events of last night.

"I'm hoping that your attempts of peace talk are successful your highness. I know how much of a dire situation this is not only for the Commonwealth, but the entire world" Torin replied.

"I hope I'm successful too Torin. The lives of many people, even those on Luna, are in my hands right now, and I hope that I can just succeed for them in all of this" Rikan said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cinder opened her eyes and stared up to the ceiling. She looked to her left where she could see the deepness, openness, and vastness of space. It was so gorgeous; Cinder had always wanted to visit many places throughout the Solar System one day, after she had saved up enough money to pay Adri for her freedom. Cinder sat up and ran her human hand through her hair, feeling how light and short it is. She sat up and looked down at her hands, one metal, one human, one accepted, one shunned, both necessities of herself.

She shook herself and got up out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Once she arrived she looked into the mirror. There she was, a brown haired, tan skinned mechanical engineer who was also a princess, that word she's coming to terms with even though it still leaves a horrible taste in her mouth. However, she knew she was the most wanted person in the world right now, and the fact that she ran away from Channary was the main reason behind that. Cinder wouldn't dare bring up her net screen as a result of not wanting to see her photo blasted everywhere in the entire Solar System or seeing Channary, she just wanted this all to die out so she can go back to her normal life.

"Well good morning Cinder, you slept…ok" she said to herself.

Cinder turned on the faucet bent down and took warm water and splashed it on her face. Once done she blotted a towel to her face, lifted up and saw Thorne in the mirror looking at her.

"Well Hello Princess" Thorne said.

Through the mirror Cinder glared at him. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, which was weird considering the air conditioner was on 49 degrees; it was kind of chilly in here.

"Did you sleep well your Royal majesticness?"He asked.

Cinder stirred. "Somewhat, Captain. It could have been better, but it was only for a couple of hours, so I really didn't get that much sleep, thank you very much" she replied.

"Tch, typical" he said. Thorne walked over to her, it was when she noticed he was in nothing but his small trunks which clung tightly to his frame. Cinder's eyes grew big noticing this and turned away quickly. Thorne grinned.

"Like what you see Princess?" He asked.

"No. It just caught me off guard; don't you have some sort of personal boundaries? For stars sake Thorne show some respect" she replied.

"I have respect Princess. If I didn't, I wouldn't have put these on and would have just walked here naked like I slept last night" he said.

Cinder covered her face with her hands, moved them down her face and groaned. She became so frustrated she didn't know what to do.

"Why do I need to know this? And why are you here? Don't you have some women to gawk at on the net or something, or do you need help with something?" Cinder asked.

"Offering help, traits in which all royalty should have" Thorne replied.

Cinder rolled her eyes.

"Anyways Princess, I'm here because we talked about getting to know each other over the duration of these next couple of weeks while we wait, and since you're nothing more than a work-a-holic stick in the mud, I thought we'd have some fun together. Brunch is already accounted for and ready to eat, along with a couple of seasons of tv shows, movies, and we'll play some video games as well. So when you're ready, come out to the recreation room and well do some fun stuff together" Thorne said.

Cinder wished she could blush right now at the invitation. It was so thoughtful of him to consider her and want to know her, so it should be mutual and she would try to get to know everything about Thorne as well. She knew she needed a new friend, besides the one that was currently in her calf compartment, the one that passed away a couple of weeks ago, the one who is stuck with the Lunars at the palace, and the one who was currently in prison because of her. Cinder wanted lots of friends, but it wasn't realistic as she was treated so badly by the general public because of her metal parts. Everything going on with these people's lives or had been was because of her. She needed more people because of variety but at the moment she knew Iko and Thorne were right there for her, figuratively and literally. Thinking of Iko, she needed to get her a new body as soon as they landed so she could talk to her about everything, hoping to level her out more. Cinder and her small group of friends could be considered laughable, but it worked for her as they were the only ones who saw her as a person, and not a charity case who someone pitied. She hoped Thorne could be that way as well.

Cinder smiled. "I'll get ready, just give me about 10 minutes and we'll get to know each other" she said.

Thorne grinned widely. "I'll be expecting you" he said. He turned around to walk away before Cinder called out to him.

"Oh and one thing. Go put some clothes on, like some pants and a shirt. I think it's just rude to walk around like this even when we don't know each other like that" Cinder said.

"Alright Princess, anything else your highness?" Thorne asked.

Cinder bit her lip in frustration. "Nope" she replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dr. Erland looked straight up from his bed where he was lying. He was locked up in the high maximum part of the jail, along with other high end criminals who were awaiting trial. Erland was breathing softly, trying to clear his mind from all of his troublesome worries. He worried about Cinder and Thorne, praying that they're out of harm's way. He worried about Logan, and wondered how he was holding up even though they were right down the aisle from one another. He even worried about Kai, and how he was doing right now with all of the news which was recollecting right now.

"There is nothing much that I can do while in this cell" Erland said to himself. It killed him that even though this was the truth, he could do something, but not with Channary and Levana are on their way. Dr. Erland then closed his eyes and proceeded to go to fall asleep when there was loud banging on his cell's door.

The door slid opened. And when Erland opened his eyes he saw a tall dark skinned man wearing a police uniform make his way into the cell.

"Earland, here's your supper" the guard said whilst slamming the tray down on the desk in Dr. Erland's cell.

"I'm not hungry" he replied.

"Well that isn't my problem, I am ordered by higher ups that you are to be kept alive until your victim's have been reunited" the guard said. "And besides, if I'm to follow their orders, tomorrow you will be having some appointments with a special guard along with your friend Logan Tanner. We need some information from you both as to where the Princess might be right now, as you've caused enough trouble for both Luna and Earth" he continued.

Erland chuckled. "As long as my daughter is safe I really don't care where she is" he replied. "And also, I'm not eating anything, if they want me alive they'll have to force feed me, which will never happen. I've always been really combatable with my glamour, if you want to see what it's like for yourself" he said.

The guard's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He was obviously scared from all of the false rumors about Lunars and what their glamour could do, so he didn't want to see what it was like for himself.

Erland smiled, knowing that he just scared the man who was trying to scare him. Erland knew from the day he met her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. You could call it royal loyalty, he called it love. She was his daughter, and not just a replacement for the one he previously lost, but the one he adopted and took under his wing.

The guard closed his mouth and set Erland's food up for him, leaving his tray and drink at his desk for him to use. He turned around and left, slamming the door whilst he left. Erland sighed.

"Even if I don't make it in all of this, I know everything will be alright" Erland convinced himself, and with that he turned over and fell asleep.


	11. Flashback

**Hi everyone, it's been a long time hasn't it. I'm so sad that our main title adventure is over even though I'm glad about the ending. All good things come to an end and in my mind it came early but hey, I'll forever love the series and these characters. Anyways I got some messages about some stuff and people wondered about where I was. I was having some health problems over these past few months but I'm getting better now. Thanks to everyone who was supporting me and writing messages. Anyways have fun with this chapter.**

**~Kodi**

"Kai…Kai" she called to him. "Are you alright?" she continued.

Kai looked up from where he was spread out on the floor; he looked up to the worry in her eyes, and the look of concern on her face. He quickly gets up and brushes himself off, trying not to embarrass himself further.

"Cinder, I…I'm fine. Don't worry about me" Kai said.

She cocked her left eyebrow in a state of confusion. She looked at him, checking to see if everything was alright and intact. Then she sighed.

"Well, if you're sure, then I'll just get back to work then. Have fun at your lunch meeting. You get to have lunch with Queen Camilla and Princess Sally, that's exciting!" Cinder said.

Now it was Kai's turn to sigh. Princess Sally was someone who put on an elaborate show. She was the epitome of what a princess should be in front of a camera or someone important, however when the camera's and all deals were off, it was completely different.

"Yeah, it's exciting to see Princess Sally and Queen Camilla again…hehehe" he replied.

Cinder smiled and his heart dropped, stars she was pretty, but how long could this crush last, he couldn't really take it anymore.

"Well I'm glad you're excited, I know I am just being in the same place as Princess Sally! I really look up to her, she's so pretty, much more than I am. And she's smart, all A's in her classes, while I'm struggling with inorganic chemistry and metal mixing in order to make steel and a greater grade of iron in order to work with the circuit boards of robots. Princess Sally is my idol." Cinder said.

Kai loved hearing Cinder talk about her school and work troubles. It made her normal in a place where everything was formatted as a shelter protection that he couldn't learn and grow. No one around him complained, not even his father who he knew had hard days at times. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and made sure she had everything she ever wanted. Though he cringed at the thought that Cinder wanted to be anything like Princess Sally. And to admit she's uglier than her is an understatement, Cinder was gorgeous. Cinder was a goddess, while Sally was a demon.

"Well I should get back to class, I know Meka would be mad if I'm not there. She's the one who got me this entire opportunity, I can't let her down. Tell me how it goes meeting later on today; I'll see you again before I go home. Bye Kai" Cinder said as she bowed to him. She then turned away from him and walked down the hall to the elevators and got in one, when she turned around she waved goodbye at him and smiled. He grinned knowing that with him thinking of her, he would get through this lunch meeting with the Queen and Princess just well.

Kai started to drabble upon a day dream with him and Cinder when his father called out to him.

"Kai" Rikan yelled. "Let's join together so we can go meet the United Kingdom's Royal Family" he continued.

Kai nodded and followed his father with him to the Dining Room, where Queen Camilla and Princess Sally were patiently waiting for them. The UK's Royal family were doing a charitable trip around the world, which stops in multiple countries supplying books from different cultures and languages to kids in different portions of the worlds, so we'll all stay connected.

Rikan walked up to the Queen and bowed; he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kai bowed to the Queen and smiled.

"Queen Camilla it is so good to see you on your charitable trip around the world."

Queen Camilla curtsied to Rikan and bowed to Kai.

"Emperor Rikan and Prince Kai, it is wonderful to see you two again. And my Prince, you've grown up quite a bit haven't you. You remember my granddaughter Sally don't you?" Camilla replied.

Kai and Rikan both bowed to Sally, as she curtsied out of respect.

"Yes, Princess Sally it's a pleasure to see how grown up you've become. How has your schooling been?" Rikan asked.

"It's been great, your highness. I'm looking more into history into my law degree that I'll be starting in a couple of months" she replied.

"Oh you're going into law I see? Well Kai here has planned on going into business and economics" Rikan said.

"Ooh, business I see? What made you choose that young Prince?" Camilla asked.

"Well, I like to make sure empires are stable. And as next in line to the Eastern Commonwealth throne which has the highest imports and exports, it would be wise to know where all of these goods stand within the country, thus making sure we can make sure the people of our country and even the world can stand tall. When being asked what it was like to be Emperor, my father described it as a business that will only do bad if you don't try, countries make business decisions, and countries have treaties. That's why I took business and economics your highness, I want to make sure that our country and the world has a strong economic standing, where we can all strive to have to goods and wants that we all deserve. The homeless man in Tokyo can have a home after getting a job, while the poor cyborg boy can work to pay for his freedom, I want my country to be the best, which means that all of my citizens no matter who or what they are can prosper" Kai replied.

Queen Camilla and his father looked pleased, while Sally cringed in her face.

"Please let us sit down and eat Lunch, our kitchen has made us a tremendous meal" Rikan said.

Everyone moved to the table like Rikan suggested and sat down while they waited for their food.

"Cyborgs huh? I feel sorry for them; they're abominations and are only good for work." Sally said.

Kai shot her a death glare, while Rikan and Camilla shared a nod and agreed with her.

"I actually agree with you Princess, the Cyborg work force drives the entire commercial economy of New Beijing, and without them a lot of our businesses will be shut down" Rikan said.

"The cyborg force back home make weapons for our army and do social services for the state, like being garbage men and the more deadly part of the police force, they too help out our government and work hard as most of them have very minimal educations past the associates level. Cyborgs are the people we send out when things are too dangerous, they don't have that much to lose like us regular humans do." Camilla chimed in.

Kai's face was red hot. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What is wrong with you? All three of you are basically saying that the economies are only working on the backs of slaves who didn't have a choice in what they look like because of some accident they were in, in order to stay with the people they love or to stay alive? That's despicable" Kai said.

Queen Camilla and Sally had disgusted looks on their face from what Kai said.

"Please excuse my son, he's still young and impressionable, he didn't know any better" Rikan interrupted.

"Not at all, I think it's cute you think of cyborgs that way. They do much more than what we have described here. They're much faster than us, much stronger, and could possibly be more intelligent than us. What made you think of them like the way you are, that they are just "normal" like the rest of us young prince?" Camilla asked.

Rikan's and Sally's eye's shot toward him.

"I've talked to some; it would help you to do the same since you're on this "charitable" world trip right?" Kai asked condescendingly.

Rikan and Sally looked shocked at Kai's words, while the Queen had an embarrassed look on her. She composed herself and said "let's agree to disagree then".

Kai cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes your highness, lets agree to disagree" Kai said.

Their food came, which was conditioned with a lot of Eastern Commonwealth specialties made vegan because both guests chose that lifestyle due to a more healthy life. Rikan nor Kai minded as it was a way to try out foods that were new to them in a sense.

Kai looked down at his watch and seen that it was 3:45, Cinder would get off in 15 minutes, and since he had this lunch meeting today he didn't have anything to do afterwards like another meeting or class. He started smiling when Queen Camilla spoke up.

"Kai, would you be so kind and show Sally around the palace?" Camilla said.

Kai's entire body shattered. "Damn it" Kai thought. He knew this was something he couldn't turn down. He wouldn't get to see Cinder until tomorrow.

"Uh…uh I guess" he stuttered. He put on a weak smile in order to please her. Kai then got up bowed to the Queen and to his father.

"Princess Sally if you would please follow me" he held out his hand to her.

Sally accepted his hand, got up from her chair and then bowed to the Emperor and Queen. They turned from the table and eventually left the room. Once out of the dining room, Kai let go of Sally's hands, most importantly as a way to not let rumor's start about him and Sally dating. More importantly, he didn't want Cinder to see them that way.

"Kai, I'll accept your apology anytime now" Sally said.

Kai turned to her. "Huh" was all that he could muster out.

"The argument you started, I'll accept your apology now" Sally continued.

Kai closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Knowing the hell she'll put him through, which is already high because of not being able to see Cinder, he reluctantly complied.

"I apologize Princess Sally" he said with a fake smile on his face looking straight over her head, but she didn't know that.

Her face lit up and she smiled largely.

"Well thank you Kai. It means a lot that you've learned your lesson here, but you can just call me Sally as I should call you Kai like everyone else does" she said.

Kai's smile grew larger, but that was only because over her shoulder he saw Cinder in the hallway, packing up to go home.

Cinder noticed him and waved at him.

Kai started to blush but turned his face, and coughed. He didn't want Sally to notice Cinder, the hell she'd give him if they were to ever meet would be astounding. He held his hand out or Sally to grab, in which Sally took it and he lead them down the hallway to the other side. While turning around Kai waved back at Cinder quickly so Sally wouldn't notice.

Feeling hurt that that was his only chance to see Cinder for the rest of the day, he lead Sally throughout the so called "service sections" of the palace.

"Sally, we are in the "service sections" of the palace. In the service section of the palace we have the Royal Mechanics Office, the Kitchen/Restaurant, and the Royal Library in which books from of all over the world come from. These three were the three to drive the palace due to their importance. You see, the Eastern Commonwealth is the biggest contributor to mechanical, computer, and chemical engineering, which all intertwine at the royal mechanics office down the hall on the left. It's very hard to get an internship at the RMO and you need to have a good background to be qualified, tests are variant and multiple studies are conducted there in order to have a better technological society" Kai explained. Sally just looked at the place with no interest at all.

"All services can be performed at the Royal Mechanics Office and it helps young pupils starting at the age of 12 to further their knowledge of engineering in general. The Kitchen/Restaurant of the Eastern Commonwealth Palace is a place in which people come to learn about the culture, culinary techniques, and to further their knowledge about the food in which we eat. All meals of the Kitchen are completely handmade which means there is no substances in the food whatsoever and the vegetation in the Kitchen is completely organic, being grown from our gardens from around the country which banned pesticides and insecticides years ago as it hurt our beautiful environment. It is where the country gets all of its ideas from and has great food as you just tasted and we have a restaurant which can feed many people and helps fuel the palaces personal economy. Studies about food health and awareness come from this office as well. And finally the royal library which is pretty self-explanatory about how books of the past are here and how anyone in the commonwealth can go in there" Kai finished.

Sally took a deep breath and looked impressed a little.

"The Royal Kitchen is pretty self-explanatory Kai, as is the Royal Library. But your eyes seemed to glisten as you were talking about the Royal Mechanics Office. As someone who said that they were interested in the business and behind the scenes parts of being a ruler, it seems out of place that you would be interested in a filthy subject such as engineering" Sally said.

Kai smirked. "Well Sally, the Royal Mechanics Office holds some of our youngest and greatest minds in which will help our country and world itself in the future. Sure they'll get dirty with grease and oils from working with planes, cars, trains, hovers, androids and the such, but they also hold our security and livelihood down in their office. All of their students know how to build their own computers, how to make their own androids, how to use the materials given to them. Knowing that all of our security is technical it is the Royal Mechanics Office that can make programs in which can take down hackers and even countries. The monetary benefit of the RMO is more than what anyone could ask for. They are the backbone to the Eastern Commonwealth, and they are the ones who help keep my people safe that's why I know so much about the RMO, it's because without them, there is no safety Eastern Commonwealth" Kai replied.

Sally shrank back into her frame. "Hmm well that's interesting" she said.

Kai looked back to see Cinder walking away from the water fountain to go home, he smiled.

"I know" he replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
His eyes slowly opened and he turned to face the window. It was bright out and he knew it was going to be a pretty day. He smiled at the thought of him and Cinder talking today but then reality hit him like a rock. Kai roseribout how books of the past are here and how anyone in the commonwealth can go in thereder, and he was going to do it up and wiped the sleep away from his eyes. He turned to see the time on the clock and saw that the time was 12:39pm. Last night, the Dianan rock, Cinder is Princess Selene, Cinder ran, why wasn't he awoken by the maid like he always was, why hasn't no one come and get him? Kai picked up his port screen and looked at the news; it had pictures of the Lunar Royal Family in the Commonwealth along with the entire Earthen Union.

"Princess Selene still on the run, no word from Luna's Queen Channary and the rest of the Lunar Royal Family on the matter, will update annually" read the headline.

Kai pulled all the blankets off of him and ran to the door where he met a female guard.

"Excuse me but I need to be accompanied to see my father, could you please have an escort ready for e door where a feinder ran, why wasn'it him like a rock. Kai raised out of bed and wipedme in about thirty minutes after I get ready?" Kai asked.

The female guard bowed and said "I'm terribly sorry your highness, but I'm under strict orders by his Royal highness Emperor Rikan to keep you confined to your quarters. You are not to leave until given the orders by his highness himself".

Kai's insides started to boil. He intentionally left him here, but why?

"Would you like anything that I could get you?" the guard asked.

Kai looked at her and used a fake smile and said "Not really, but thank you" and turned around and closed the door.

"He intentionally let me oversleep so I wouldn't interfere with anything" Kai said while pounding his fist on table.

Kai cursed his father and gritted his teeth. He was stuck here, while they talked over Cinder's future without the one person in the world that was her best friend. It wasn't fair, she was already a cyborg in which Kai had been saving up to buy her freedom one day, anonymously of course, but now she'll slave away on Luna to be something Channary will never accept. It was then that Kai knew he shouldn't be the little lover boy in the shadows admiring his crush, he should be her knight in shining armor, her prince charming, her best friend in which she shared an friendship oath with years ago. He knew he had to help Cinder, and that there was no way to say that he wouldn't. He knew that there had to be some reason that she ended here on Earth, and he and she were destined to intertwine even if it wasn't for romantic reasons. This was his best friend, someone who would help Kai throughout anything if she could, and now it was Kai's turn to help her. If there was anything Kai knew it was that there was one person that he could talk to about this besides Cinder, and it was the one person who helped Cinder the most. Kai had to go see Dr. Earland.


End file.
